Smallville My Promise and Responsibility
by Nerdman3000
Summary: Currently a One-Shot - Kara's ship never crashes in the lake, and she is able to help raise her cousin Kal-El, while living with the Kent's, as she struggles with her leaving Krypton and helping to raise Clark with the Kent family.


**Smallville - My Promise and Responsibility**

**Summary: Kara's ship never crashes in the lake, and she is able to help raise her cousin Kal-El, while living with the Kent's, as she struggles with her leaving Krypton and helping to raise Clark with the Kent family.**

**(Note: This story is currently a One-Shot, although I may continue it as a full fledged story some time in the future.)**

* * *

Kara Zor-El stared across the window in the farmhouse, looking at her younger cousin, Kal-El, as he playfully laughed with his new adoptive father, Jonathan Kent. The sight itself stung Kara's invulnerable eyes, as a frown crossed her face.

It was difficult seeing Kal-El call another man father, a man who was not Jor-El. This sometimes caused Kara to regret her decision to allow the Kent family to raise Kal-El. It had only been two years since both of them had come to Earth from Krypton, and at moments Kara felt as if she was ready to lose all hope of ever seeing her home planet again.

She'd tried contacting the planet on multiple occasions, using her ships inter-computer, but she had yet to ever get a response. It was as if Kyrpton did not exist anymore, which terribly confused the 18 year old Kryptonian.

Officially now on Earth, she was legally Kara Kent, the 18-year old niece of Jonathan Kent who was now under his care. Kal-El was now Clark Kent, the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Again those thoughts caused a frown on her beautiful face. She hated being stranded on this planet, and she missed Krypton so much, that it practically hurt.

Her super senses suddenly alerted her to the smell of c_offee_, a human beverage that was common for human adults to drink. She moved her gaze away from the window and noticed Martha Kent making a cup of this _coffee_. Martha, who seemed to notice she was being watched looked up at Kara and smiled warmly, causing the frown on Kara's face to increase.

Turning her head back at the window, Kara saw as Kal-El was being carried on Jonathan's back playfully, and it confused Kara. Human's were so confusing with their many habit's and primitive devices. Sometimes in the back of her mind, she referred to them as savages, even if it wasn't proper.

Moving away from the window, she walked toward a photograph she had discovered the year before. It was a photo of her Aunt Lara-El that had been apparently been taken here on Earth. It looked familiar when she had found it, and sometimes she wondered where it had come from. It was the only photo of Clark's real mother however, which brightened her up a bit.

Looking at another photo, she saw it was a photo of Kal-El and his young human friend whose name was Lana Lang. She remembered Lana well. The girl used to have a necklace containing the strange green meteor-rock that could cause pain to Kal-El and Kara herself. So, she took the direct approach in making the human girl stop wearing it.

While it may have resulted in the girl crying and running away, as well as Martha Kent reprimanding her, it did solve the problem. The girl stopped wearing the necklace, with the unfortunate side-effect of the girl and Kal-El becoming friends. This unnerved Kara, mostly because the girl was always going to some physiatrist all the time, something about watching her parent's die. If the girl was mentally unstable, she and Kal-El should not be friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the concerned voice of Martha Kent.

"Are you okay Kara?" she politely asked. Looking up at her, Kara frowned and tilted her head before responding. "No, Martha Kent, I am concerned about Kal-El."

"You mean Clark, right?" she asked concerned. She apparently still liked to refer to Kal-El as '_Clark Kent'_. This annoyed Kara to no end, however she wasn't going to say anything. She simply nodded and rudely walked away.

She wondered why she let the Kent's keep Kal-El. She knew why of course, she had no money or identification, while the Kent's had both. She needed a safe home for Kal-El to live in, and that was here.

Deciding some flying might clear her mind, Kara began to soar over the skies of Smallville, Kansas, allowing herself to go silent and she looked over it. It seemed so small and ever peaceful. Faraway she could see Metropolis, and other's like it, and could not help but feel so utterly alone.

She was truly all by herself these day's, with no one to turn to. She had once considered helping people, but had eventually decided against it. She could not expose her abilities, and human's were so weak that it sometimes annoyed her.

Shaking her head slowly, she saw a few birds fly by before she noticed a car driving into the Kent farm. Sighing, knowing exactly who it was, she landed away from the car to see a little girl and her aunt coming to visit. The girl was Lana Lang and she immediately tackled Kal-El into the ground for a hug. After that the two started to play before Lana stared at Kara for a few moment's, a slight fear in her eyes. She gulped and ran with Kal-El.

The girl had always unnerved Kara, and she found the little girl creepy. So unusual, that it actually scared Kara at times. Jonathan looked over at her with a smile on his face, while Nell, Lana's aunt, glared at him.

Deciding she didn't want to be a part of their argument, Kara went into the barn, accidently stepping on Cow poop on the way. She sighed, knowing it was the third time this month. She went up to the time to wipe the poop off with her abilities, and she couldn't help but think.

She hated Earth, but the one thing that terrified her on the planet was that creepy little human girl, Lana Lang. But, she needed to protect Kal-El, as she had promised to protect him, and thus, he was her responsibility.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it's all I could do. This is currently a one-shot, however I may continue it sometime in the future as a regular story. Sorry if it's small, but if it becomes a regular story, I promise it will be longer._

_I hope you enjoyed and please review._


End file.
